When you build your wall too high AKA The Sacred-Secret Kingdom
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: Summary: Princess Crys lives a fun interesting life, well interesting to her. One day a boy named Gold burst into her window when she was six. From then on she was really introduced to the world. (Aladdin in a pokemon nutshell- Just Kidding! '-.-) P.s. I don't own Pokemon, "Paper Crown', or Aladdin. Pokemon Au - Not Aladdin


I got this idea from a line in the song "Paper Crown" by Alex Benjamin. I don't own Pokemon or Paper Crown! Enjoy!

Summary: Princess Crys lives a fun interesting life, well interesting to her. One day a boy named Gold burst into her window when she was six. From then on she was really introduced to the world. (Aladdin in a pokemon nutshell- Just Kidding! '-.-

Narrators POV:  
It was a wonderful day in the kingdom of Ataurius. It was bright, and sunny outside. The sun's bright glow illuminated Crystal's face from outside of the window. She groggily rubbed her eyes and realized that it was morning. She hopped out of bed excitingly and ran to get dressed. Her outfit consisted of a blush pink dress that flowed down just above her knees. It was trimmed with salmon pink. She wore black, booty shorts underneath to keep from showing her undergarments. Her boots were black and were super shiny. Little Crys smiled at her outfit and ran outside to be welcomed by the animals. She held out her arms and watched in amazement as bluejays and robins flew on top her arms. They circled around her when she twirled around letting her dress swish to the different sides. One yellow finch got a bright yellow daisy and placed it into her hands. She held the flower in her hand with her hands in front of her chest. the wind blew her straight, navy-blue hair onto her light face. She saw a silhouette of a person creeping up behind the castle. She shrugged her shoulders and placed the daisy in her hair.

She walked into the toolshed to grab her gardening tools before she left she grabbed her floppy, sunhat. She walked over to an empty garden bed and started digging small holes with her spade. Soon enough there were six small holes on each side. She grinned in satisfactory then walked over and placed a tomato seed in each. She covered them back up and watered, the satisfying sound of the water hitting the soil was oddly soothing. Soon enough she was finished and stuck a sign with a tomato in the soil. She stalked off and did the same thing but just with corn seeds, grape seeds, and cabbage seeds. Soon enough it was time to return back to the castle, she returned all of her materials -including the hat- to the shed. She walked back to her bedroom. Dinner had already been eaten and Crystal was bored.

She couldn't go back to the gardens, the gardeners were tending to it. She couldn't go downstairs, a feast was being held. She looked out of the window with no interest to only see the sun was setting. The colors were beautiful but she wanted to experience it outside for once. She heard knocking on the window, so she lifted the window from the windowsill and opened the bright red shutters. She came face to face with mesmerizing amber eyes. The stared into her soul for a moment and grabbed her hand. The boy seeing the look of fear in her eyes decided to just fall off of the window. She was surprised and still holding on to his pale arm. She was pulled out of her room, and her dress puffed up a bit with the air blowing wildly inside of it. In the blink of an eye, she fell and was caught in the boy's arms. He seemed to be relieved about something. She caught an excited twinkle in the boy's eyes as he took her hand and led her onto a vast, wide field. "Hi, I'm Gold", the boy announced. She replied, "I'm Princess Crystal. You can call me Crys." He led on a long walk when they finally arrived Crys took the sight off a vast, desolate place. She saw dead trees wilted all around, the grass was a strange brown, and the flowers seemed to be drooping to their sides. She released Gold's hand and went down on her knees to touch one of the poor flowers. Once she touched it, it seemed to perk up and regain color. Gold's eyes lit up in amazement as every flower after flower she touched became happy -automatically.-

* * *

Crystal's Point of View

* * *

I touched different flowers and they became healthy again. I guess I do have a green thumb, literally. My thumb was always a bright green on the tip. I was about to get up when I saw a snake slithering on the ground lethargically. I touched the back of his body and saw him regain energy and color. He slithered away very fastly. I backed up afraid I had scared it. A few minutes he came back with what seemed to be his family. I touched each one and they became happy and healthy (Jeez' I sound like I'm on a Walgreens commercial, "On the corner of happy and healthy." Hehe.)  
They all gathered around me in a circle and pointed at my hand with their tails. I gave them my hand and they all took chances to lick it like it was a special type of thanks. I shed a nice, bright, big smile. They all slithered away. I touched the ground and saw the ground become green again with grass. I hobble over to a tree and hold it to stable myself and check to see if I'm not dreaming. The tree gets a new nutrient from my hand, the source of its energy. A see something, a dart, heading my way. It sticks me in my arm. I feel myself getting drowsy, I look down at my body and see my color fading. Black clouds my field of vision and I fall down onto the ground.

* * *

That's the end for now! I think I did well. Please remember to comment and like! See you for part two that will come soon, I hope! Now for the character chat.

Crystal: What's going to happen next I wonder?  
Gold: Yeah, I wonder. *Mimic's Crystal*  
Crystal: *Kicks Gold where the sun don't shine*  
Gold: *Doubles over in pain* Silver! HELP!  
Silver: I will not help you, I'm busy!  
Gold: *Yells* Yeah. Too busy making out with your girlfriend Soul!  
Everyone: *Gets real quiet* Crickets: *Chirp*  
Soul: Um. He's not my boyfriend.  
Yellow: Gold, you might wanna run.  
Red: ...  
Green: Oh crap.  
Blue: I would normally say, "My shipping fantasies" but right now I wonder what the heck is going on in your head right now?  
Ruby: Oh, Bro.  
Sapphire: *Continues Ruby's sentence* You messed up.  
Emerald: Oh Arceus!  
Dia, Pearl, and Platina: Uh oh.  
Gold: *Turns Pale*  
Everyone looks to Silver.  
Silver: *Angry Mark appears on his head* *Yells in RAGE* WHAT THE FRICK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!? I AM NOT DATING THIS MARSHMALLOW IDIOT! NOW COME HERE SO I CAN SMACK SOME COMMON SENSE INTO YOU!  
Soul: *Cries cause' Silver said he'll never date her.*  
Silver: *Demeanor changes* *Pats Soul's back* *Kisses Soul's head* *Looks up at Gold* *Chases Gold out of the meeting space*  
Everyone: *Looks at Soul weirdly.*  
Soul: *Smiles and starts humming.* Crystal: Well we knew that Gold had it coming. But I didn't see that ending.  
Everyone (Including Soul): *Nods*  
Everyone: Goodbye!

* * *

Hello, Everyone! I know that I said bye but I have a question for you guys. What ending should I choose. I would normally make a poll but, I think it's too much and some wouldn't understand. Here are the choices

-Ending Summaries-

1\. Crys wakes in a lab, due to what the scientist says she never trusts boys again. A few years pass and somebody comes back to her window.

2\. Crys wakes in a lab, due to what the scientist says she never trust boys again, though she eventually comes to trust gold. She find out Gold was from the place that her country was in war with. Her fathers bans her from seeing him. Later she is allowed too with one exception (That you can all see coming. It's not even that dramatic.) that doesn't REALLY have anything to do with Gold. Crys send him a letter and he comes and meets Crys's Parents.

3\. Crys wakes in a lab, due to what the scientist says she never trusts boys again. Gold shows back up and confesses. Crystal refuses. Smacks him and blocks herself out from the world, she grows old with a million cats in this au and dies lonely. And all the readers get salty. (This is **No** joke. I will do this.)

Okay, please leave your votes. And fore the final time, Goodbye Lil' Choclate Bars!


End file.
